ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Biologics as Drugs: Novel Strategies for Better Treatments of Human Disease, organized by Drs. Cheri L. Butts, Amy S. Rosenberg, Amy D. Klion and Sachdev S. Sidhu. The meeting will be held in Snowbird, Utah from January 22-26, 2017. The purpose of this meeting is to examine different approaches to treating diseases associated with aberrant immune responses (cancer, fibrosis, autoimmunity, and inflammatory conditions). The program will provide insights from academic and industry scientists on innovative biologics technologies and treatment strategies for ameliorating disease in an effort to identify synergies and opportunities to cross-fertilize approaches. Furthermore, the meeting includes perspectives from the US Food & Drug Administration and how the outlined strategies will impact the drug review and approval process. The intention is to better inform meeting attendees of current/future strategies for treating disease and best practices for transforming concepts into approved drugs. This area of research is of importance to NIAID as it provides strategies for improving public health and a forum addressing its mission of better understanding and treating immunologic disease.